I'll Save Your Life
by Biscuit15
Summary: Madara is a prostitute. Hashirama buys him after losing a bet to Tobirama and he quickly falls in love. But with Madara's long history of selling his body, will things work out or not? Lemon, HashiMada, yaoi, tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**I am warning you now because I would hate for you to get into the story and when it ends you're upset and/or angry. This will be a TRAGEDY. I am not giving you more information so I don't ruin anything, but it will be TRAGEDY. **

Hashirama knew that he should say no to his brother. Making bets with Tobirama almost always meant trouble if you were the one who lost against him.

Tobirama's dares for the losers were always absolutely insane and bordered on suicidal three-quarters of the time. Hashirama had already spent several weeks in hospital because of the dares he had made for him, such as playing chicken in a busy street – getting hit by that car didn't tickle…

So when Hashirama lost to Tobirama in a battle of shougi after betting that he would beat the younger Senju, he was prepared to be told to do something absolutely reckless, suicidal and just plain stupid. But what he wasn't expecting was for Tobirama to give him his worst dare yet – yes, worse than that dare that made Hashirama walk through the busiest street in town naked.

"I dare you to…" Tobirama thought for a few seconds before a large, crazy smile appeared on his face. "…to go take a prostitute – _any _prostitute – and see if you can actually fall in love with them! There's no time-limit, but if it takes longer than a month, than you should consider getting a new one to try! And you have to keep on trying and trying until you _do _find one!"

Hashirama's eyes widened in shock. What the _fuck _was Tobirama _thinking? _

"Tobi, I am _not _getting a prostitute." Hashirama said sternly, trying to get out of a dare for the first time – Hashirama was a man true to his word, and no matter what he was told to do, if he makes a bet and loses it, then he _will _face the consequences – but not _this _time. "They're usually full of diseases!"

"Na-ah!" Tobirama taunted, waving his finger around from side to side. "You can't back out on a dare now, aniki! You have to do it! You always do all the other ones!"

Hashirama sighed, but he knew that his brother was right. But… what if he went through with this dare and something horrible happened because of it? Hashirama would never be able to blame his otouto, but…

"Fine." Hashirama groaned in annoyance. "I'll do it. But I sincerely hope that nothing happens because of this, Tobi, or else you will be the one taking the blame."

Tobirama grinned happily, disregarding his brother's last comment. "Remember, aniki - you don't have to have sex with them but see how much you can fall for each other!"

"Something tells me I'm gonna regret this…" Hashirama whispered to himself with another groan, getting up to his feet to grab the phone and order a prostitute. Hashirama didn't think that he would ever fall in love with a prostitute, but soon enough, he was about to be proved wrong.

-LINEBREAK-

Sixteen-year-old Uchiha Madara walked timidly up the steps of the Senju mansion. He was frightened - though he had been with many others as a whore, the ones with money bursting out of the walls (the Senju were the richest family in town) were the worst.

All of the other rich bastards had only ever been cruel and insensitive and loved to torture Madara, so why would this _Senju _be any different?

Madara had only been in this business for a few years now - since he was ten, to be exact - but he had always hated every second of it, and he hated his own parents even more for being the ones who had gotten him into this situation.

"Stupid fuckers…" The Uchiha hissed under his breath as he shook timidly, walking up to the door of the mansion. "Some parents they are… sold their own son just for more money…"

Madara reluctantly raised his hand and timidly rang the doorbell. He waited only seconds for the door to be opened and a man stood before him.

The man smirked at Madara, beckoning him in, almost like he knew what was about to happen and was excited to hear about it the next morning – whatever it was that _was _going to happen… Pervert probably only wanted to hear in details how Madara had his brains fucked out viciously…

"Come in." The man said slyly. Madara did as he was told and quickly noticed that he had silver hair that was falling into his eyes and spiked up pretty high. He wore an expensive-looking yukata, only furthering Madara's distrust of these people already – showing off their money to an outsider... Madara _hated _it. "My brother is expecting you."

Madara shivered softly as he followed the man inside of the mansion – he wanted nothing to do with this man.

Madara was silent as the silver-haired man led him up a long flight of stairs, and after what felt like forever – and even more showing off of their various expensive belongings, of course – the man stopped Madara outside of a room with large double doors.

"Just in here." As the man pointed at the room, he smirked knowingly at Madara, making the Uchiha's jaw clench. "Oh… I'm Senju Tobirama by the way."

Madara glared at this Tobirama guy and pushed the doors open tentatively. He looked in the room before he entered, finding a man with long, brown hair sprawled lazily on a king size bed.

The man looked up and smiled at the teenager standing in the doorway, rolling over onto his side to presumably make room for the Uchiha on the bed.

"Come in." He said kindly, gesturing for the raven to enter the room.

Madara obeyed, knowing that the littlest form of disobedience could result in a severe punishment – it had happened before and he wasn't willing to get anymore. He bowed to the man lying before him before stepping into the room warily, slowly making his way over to the bed.

"Uchiha Madara…" Madara said softly, avoiding eye contact. He didn't care that his name hadn't been asked just yet - he just wanted to get this over and done with.

The man sat up on the bed, smirking amusedly at Madara. "Senju Hashirama. Aren't you an anxious child?"

"Don't call me a child!" Madara snapped before realising his blunder - he could be beaten savagely for that. At that thought, he cowered slightly, closing his eyes and bracing himself for whatever could be thrown his way.

Hashirama chuckled softly and smiled at Madara, running a hand through his chocolate locks. "Well, you certainly are becoming a man. I'm sorry, Uchiha-kun."

"Don't…" Madara took a deep breath, trying to control his anger, "… call me by my clan name… Please."

"Oh? Why not?" Hashirama genuinely was curious about this – what reason could Madara have to not want to be referred to by his family name?

"…" Madara was silent, glaring daggers at the ground.

"I see." Hashirama smiled, getting off the bed and walking to Madara's side. "We all have something about us we don't like. It is a sad thing that we cannot change who or what we are, is it not, Madara-kun?"

Madara looked up at Hashirama. The Senju wasn't taunting Madara at all… In fact, he was agreeing with him. No one ever agreed with Madara because all he was was a whore for them to satisfy themselves with and then leave once they were done. Madara looked back down at the ground.

"…" Madara was silent, still staring at the ground but his expression softened just a little.

Hashirama chuckled sadly, his eyes full of sympathy for the young prostitute. "Not very talkative, are you?"

"…"

Hashirama frowned, sensing the sadness wafting from the Uchiha. "Are you okay…?"

"… I just want to get this over and done with so I can go to sleep…" Madara said quietly, speaking the truth – sleeping after a session was his way of coping with the stress.

"Oh, really? Why not go to sleep right now? I didn't want to do anything with you anyway."

Madara's eyes flashed dangerously, almost as if he were offended. He looked back up the Senju, his eyes narrowed, his black eyes glinting almost blood-red.

"What makes you say that?" Madara spat through gritted teeth.

Hashirama raised an eyebrow at Madara's behaviour – he just couldn't seem to work this kid out. "I am sorry if I offended you, Madara-kun - it's just that I didn't ask for a prostitute to my home to have sex with. I think you're a very handsome young man, but I really only wanted someone to spend the night with. Not for sex, but… more of a friend type of thing, you know?"

Madara's gaze dropped once more, not sure if he could trust this Senju or not. "…"

"Come." Hashirama walked back to the bed and patted it, smiling. "You are tired, right? This bed is very large - you're welcome to go to sleep. It's what a bed is for, right?"

"Among other things…" Madara muttered softly, sorrow deep in his voice.

Hashirama felt his heart drop at those words - such a young child and already experienced in the way of sexual gratification. How could anyone live like that? If he were in Madara's position, the Senju would rather kill himself than live like that.

As Madara warily climbed onto the bed warily beside Hashirama, said Senju didn't miss the way Madara trembled as he brushed past the Senju. It seemed that Madara was actually _scared_ of his job.

Hashirama didn't blame the poor thing - he would hate to have to sell his body for money, too.

Madara quickly climbed to the other end of the bed, jumping under the covers and without hesitation, closed his eyes.

How often did this child actually get to sleep in a safe environment, Hashirama wondered. He couldn't have thought it would be many times.

No – Madara would probably be used to sleeping in the gutter or somewhere else where he could assaulted at any time by anyone, considering his profession.

"Good night, Madara-kun." Hashirama smiled, watching as the boy laid down quickly on his side, his back facing the Senju.

"…" Madara ignored Hashirama, but the Senju didn't mind - the teen probably wasn't used to such kindness at all - because of that, he probably wouldn't know how to react to kindness.

Hashirama knew three things right now as he watched the Uchiha sleep. One; he had fallen in love with this unloved child at first sight. Two; Tobirama seriously had to chill out with his stupid dares or one day he really _would _kill Hashirama by accident. And three; Hashirama felt such a strong attachment to this probably very damaged child that right now, all he could think about was trying to help him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Madara woke up the next morning feeling strangely… safe - until he remembered where he was. He sat up in a hurry, looking around everywhere for Hashirama. The older male was nowhere to be seen.

Madara felt the side of the bed that Hashirama had slept on, only to find that it was cold.

"What do I do?" Madara whispered to himself in fear – he was absolutely terrified of the idea of getting out of bed and being caught wandering around without permission.

Madara had eventually decided to stay in the bed for a while until someone came in and got him - if they ever did. He was too scared to leave the bed, but he was willing to stay there for as long as it took for him to be discovered.

A knock sounded not long after on the outside of the bedroom door, making Madara jump in terror - whom was it and what did they want with him?

Madara lay back down under the covers, trying to pretend that he was still sleeping. As the intruder entered the room, his heart began racing and his breathing quickened. If that weren't enough, the tremors his body had created from his terror would surely give him away as still being awake.

"Madara-sama, I know you're awake." The interloper said, walking across to the other side of the room and opening the huge curtains. "Please get up. Hashirama-danna has asked me to wake you."

Madara sighed before reluctantly opening his eyes. Well, what was the point of pretending if his façade was seen through? He looked up, coming face-to-face with one of the butlers.

The butler didn't smile at Madara, but there was a cold expression on his face that the Uchiha was used to seeing directed at him.

Madara sat up sadly, lowering his head. What was he going to do now? Madara felt like crying – he had hoped that Hashirama would be the one to come and fetch him…

"Hashirama-danna has asked me to escort you down to the kitchen for lunch." The butler continued on when Madara didn't answer him. "He believed that sleeping in until twelve-thirty was enough time for you to get sufficient rest."

Madara nodded silently, glaring at the butler as he reluctantly stood up and followed him down the maze of a mansion and finally into what seemed to be a dining area and kitchen conjoined. The kitchen was huge, and in a corner free of counters and other kitchen appliances was a rather large table. Hashirama and his brother were sitting at it, eating and conversing happily together.

"Sit, Madara-sama." The butler said indifferently, pushing the Uchiha forwards towards the table without prior warning.

At the unexpected push, Madara had fallen to the ground with a small cry of pain, alerting the two Senju to his presence. Hashirama stood up immediately and ran to Madara's side, helping him to get back on his feet.

"Are you alright?" Hashirama asked worriedly.

Madara pushed Hashirama's hands away with a small growl once he was able to stand up again. It seemed that he was embarrassed at having fallen over – especially at having accepted help just to get back up.

The Uchiha - to Hashirama, anyway - seemed to be a proud person with anger issues that were often hidden behind his timid appearance. Hashirama knew that the teenager genuinely _was _timid and that none of it was an act. That was what upset the Senju. He wondered if the anger had developed out of that attribute as a way of coping or trying to feel in control.

"I don't need your help," Madara said, brushing himself off and staring at the ground. He hadn't once made eye-contact with the older Senju.

"Alright." Hashirama said, pulling his hands back to his own person. "I am sorry, Madara-kun. Please join us for lunch. We are having inarizushi and roe for lunch."

Madara's mood perked up at the mention of his favourite food, his anger and embarrassment quickly forgotten. "Inarizushi?"

"Yes." Hashirama smiled - glad to have gotten Madara to open up somewhat. "And roe."

Madara's mood dampened again at the word 'roe'. "…I can't stand roe…"

"Oh… Well, then, don't have any. Help yourself to as much inarizushi as you want, Madara-kun. There's plenty to go around."

For a fraction of a second, the older Senju swore he had seen a ghost of a smile appear on the young Uchiha's face before it was replaced once again by Madara's (almost) expressionless mask.

However, Madara's enthusiasm for the inarizushi showed just how happy Madara really was as said child sprinted to the table before grabbing the food and shoving it into his mouth as if his life depended on it.

Tobirama watched with a disgusted look on his face before standing up to move over to Hashirama. He leant in close to whisper to his older brother, quiet enough so that Madara couldn't hear him.

"Why did you pick _him?" _Tobirama asked, distaste in his voice. "I don't like him."

"It was your dare, otouto." Hashirama replied in a cool manner, keeping his voice steady so that Madara couldn't pick up on anything being wrong. "And I didn't order him personally - he was the one chosen to be sent to me. But I don't care because I love him, Tobi."

"Get rid of him." Tobirama hissed, glaring at the Uchiha as Madara tried to stuff his pockets – subtly, of course – full of inarizushi. "I don't want him here."

"But I can't go back on a dare." Hashirama smiled, subtle teasing in his voice.

Tobirama scowled before stomping back to the table and grabbing his plate of food. He stormed to the table end that was furthest from Madara.

If Madara had noticed, he didn't care - he was too busy eating.

Hashirama smiled at the Uchiha, moving seats so that he was sitting next to the young raven-haired boy. He casually reached out for some roe, not wanting Madara to feel uncomfortable by thinking that he had only moved to do something to the teenager. He watched prostitute out of the corner of his eye, smiling amusedly as said boy had stopped eating for just a second to blanch in disgust at the roe that Hashirama was now eating.

"How can you eat that?" Madara asked with his mouth full of Inarizushi - causing Tobirama to narrow his eyes in hatred at the Uchiha from the other end of the table.

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Tobirama growled, frowning as food had flown from Madara's mouth while the Uchiha tried to speak to Hashirama.

Madara turned to Tobirama at the question, his eyes full of anger.

"Don't speak about my parents!" Madara shouted, slamming his hands down on the table.

Hashirama placed a hand on Madara's shoulder, hoping to calm the younger down.

"I am sorry about Tobi, Madara-kun." Hashirama said with sincerity in his voice, casting a warning glance over at his brother. "Sometimes I wonder if _our _parents ever taught _him _any manners."

Madara turned to glare at Hashirama before his face relaxed slightly, seeing the sad expression on the older male's face - did Hashirama really feel bad about what his brother had said? But… why should he? Hashirama had no reason to like him! …Right…?

Madara turned back to glare at Tobirama heatedly before returning to his food, not wanting to pass up his chance to have a full-stomach for once. He had been so caught up in 'stealing' the last of the inarizushi that he hadn't even noticed that Hashirama had been watching him for a while.

"Say, Madara-kun." Hashirama spoke, gathering the Uchiha's attention. "Do you really want to go back to that place?"

Madara shook his head in an instant, terror flittering across his face at the mere thought of returning. "No…"

Hashirama smiled to try and comfort Madara, hope boiling up inside of him. "Well… how would you like to stay here?"

Madara choked on the food pouch at the mere suggestion – it was absurd! Why would the Senju even _want _him around? Did Hashirama just want him for permanent sex or something? But…

Madara remembered how last night Hashirama had said no to sex, so could he… was there just the slightest chance that the brown-haired man wasn't like all of the others?

"…" Madara just stared at the ground, not knowing what to say to Hashirama.

"Of course I cannot force you," Hashirama continued on, taking note of Madara's silence, "but I think you will be much happier here than where you are made to stay. You will not be harmed or abused here and no one will ever force you into sex or anything of the like."

Madara closed his eyes completely as he thought about Hashirama's offer. Of course he didn't want to go back to the brothel! He hated it there! If it weren't people ordering him, his bosses were always raping him and starving him and physically abusing him amongst so many other things! He had had enough of that kind of life!

"Well…" Madara said softly, unaware of Tobirama's angry eyes fixed on Hashirama, silently pleading for the older Senju to drop his offer.

Hashirama stayed silent and ignored his brother's gaze. He respected Madara's need to think things over - he wouldn't want to just stay with a total stranger who had ordered him from a brothel, either.

"…Okay…" Madara said finally, his voice full of terror – it was almost like he was expecting something bad to happen to him because he had chosen to accept the offer.

Hashirama smiled brightly. He wanted to hug and kiss the younger boy so much for accepting but he knew that it would not be good for him to show such physical affection with an abused prostitute that he had ordered from a brothel just the night before - Madara would probably flee in terror if he did.

"I am glad you said yes." Hashirama said, his voice full of affection. "Seeing as we have finished lunch, would you like for me to show you around the house?"

Madara nodded timidly - he really, _really _needed a bathroom right now but he was too ashamed to ask where one was.

Hashirama stood up from the table, waiting for Madara with a gentle expression on his face. The Uchiha hurried to his side, not wanting to make him wait - who knows what could happen if Madara did.

-LINEBREAK-

Hashirama frowned as his brother growled harshly at him. He didn't understand why Tobirama hated Madara so much.

"I told you to get rid of him, but _no…" _Tobirama snarled as his eyes filled with anger. "You just had to fall for the worst one yet!"

"What's wrong with Madara?" Hashirama asked with deep sadness in his voice - it hurt him greatly to know that Tobirama didn't accept his new love.

"Everything!" Tobirama shouted angrily, not caring if Madara heard him from the bedroom or not. "He's an _Uchiha! _They're _evil!" _

"Madara's not evil…" Hashirama said, his voice just barely above a whisper. "He's just a damaged boy who needs a helping hand in life, Tobi."

"Sure, that's what _you _think!" Tobirama spat. "The devil spawn you call Madara is probably waiting for you to fall asleep so he can slit your throat!"

"If he was going to do that he would have done it last night, Tobi."

"No, he wouldn't have, because he didn't know where the kitchen was last night! Now that you've foolishly invited him into our house he knows where everything is!"

"Tobi –"

"No, I don't want to hear it!" Tobirama stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest, looking away. "I don't trust that little demon one bit! When he slits your throat and uses you for a sacrifice to Satan, don't come crying to me! I warned you!"

With that, Tobirama stormed out the room, heading to his own bedroom to presumably think of new ways to insult Madara.

Hashirama sighed before opening the door to his own bedroom where Madara was located. It hurt him that Tobirama had the balls to do this right outside the very room that the person in discussion was situated in.

What would Madara think now? Would he hate both of them? Or would he understand that Hashirama was trying to reason with Tobirama?

"Hashirama."

Hashirama heard the hurt in Madara's voice as the young boy whispered.

"…"

"I am sorry, Madara-kun…" Hashirama said sadly, coming to sit on the bed beside the Uchiha. "Tobi is just a little… mistrusting - that's all."

Madara shrugged. "I don't care… I don't like your brother, either. He's a stupid fag."

Hashirama frowned at the choice of words. Though he didn't like people insulting his brother, what could he say to Madara? Tobirama had insulted Madara first, after all...

Hashirama wisely chose to keep his mouth shut – for now.

"I'm going to sleep." Madara announced coldly, laying down and rolling onto his side so that his back faced Hashirama. "For the record, I won't be heading near anything sharp tonight… Tell your faggot brother I said that."

Hashirama couldn't help but smirk at Madara's way of rebounding from insults. He was kind of… cute.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck you!"

Hashirama's eyes opened quickly with a loud, frustrated sigh escaping his lips. Who was yelling at - Hashirama looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table - four-thirty-two in the morning?

"Go kill yourself, asshole!"

It was then that Hashirama realised that it was Madara was yelling, but at whom he didn't know. He sighed again and got up out of the bed. Why was it always coming to this? He had been missing out on so much sleep because of Madara lately and it was really taking its toll on the chocolate-haired man.

Madara had been with the Senju for a month now, but Hashirama was really getting annoyed with being woken up at all hours of the morning because of him picking fights with everyone who looked at him funny - and by funny, Hashirama meant that all you had to do was just glance at him.

"Stupid little whore!"

Hashirama froze – you had to be both suicidal and stupid to call Madara a whore. He had learnt that after one of the servants had retaliated to Madara's attempts at starting a fight by calling the boy a whore – Madara had started screaming incomprehensible words and lunged at the man, punching and kicking – looking very much like a rabid animal. It had taken both Hashirama and Tobirama to pry him away from the man.

"Go suck your daddy off again, Uchiha slut! He's waiting!"

Hashirama bit his lip - what would Madara do about that? He knew that Madara couldn't stand anything that would remind him of his old job, but if the boy's parents were spoken about, either one of two things would happen - one; he would scream and shout as he ranted about how no one were to speak about them, or two; he would go oddly quiet for a few minutes before leaving the room with tear-filled eyes.

Hashirama ran to where the voices were floating from and he was just in time to catch Madara before the Uchiha ran into him.

"Madara, honey." Hashirama knelt down in front of Madara, his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Madara refused to look at his elder but by the shaking of Madara's shoulders, Hashirama knew that Madara was sobbing silently. He frowned and grabbed the Uchiha by the chin, forcing him to look Hashirama in the eye. Madara allowed his face to be manhandled but he diverted his gaze to look away from the Senju.

"Madara-kun," Hashirama frowned, wiping at the Uchiha's tears. "Madara, honey, please don't cry. Who were you fighting with this time?"

"Your stupid brother!" Madara shouted angrily and with that, the dam had broken. Tears spilt forth and Madara was taken over by horrible cries of pain of emotional and mental agony, collapsing to his knees as he ripped at his long hair.

Hashirama took Madara into his arms and hugged him tightly, rubbing the Uchiha's back in an attempt to calm him. Madara pushed at Hashirama's chest, trying to get the Senju away from him but Hashirama wouldn't allow it - Madara was so upset right now and he needed to know that _someone_ was there for him.

"What Tobi said was cruel, Madara-kun…" Hashirama whispered softly, sympathy in his voice. "He should never say those kinds of things to anyone but you've got to stop fighting with everyone, okay? I know you don't want to hear this, but you're only making it worse by picking fights and then fighting back when Tobi starts them."

"No!" Madara exclaimed angrily, his small body shaking with so much emotion. "If I don't fight back then they'll only hurt me more! I hate it here! I want to go! I don't want to be here anymore!"

Hashirama gasped, feeling his heart breaking. He didn't want Madara to leave! He just couldn't bear the thought of being without the Uchiha, but at the same time he knew that it would eventually come to this – he had just refused to acknowledge the fact.

"…" Hashirama was too busy trying to fight back his tears to say anything to Madara.

"Let me go, Hashirama…" Madara snarled, trying to push the Senju off of him. "I'm leaving. I'm leaving because of your fucking maggot of a brother. It's clear that he never wanted me here in the first place, and neither do you."

"Madara –" Hashirama was cut off by said teenager.

"No! Don't try and make me stay, Hashirama! I'm going! I'm going to find who adopted my brother and stay with him! Then I'll be with someone who actually cares for me!"

As much as Hashirama would have loved to change Madara's mind, he knew it was better to let the Uchiha leave. Ever since he had come to stay with the Senjus Madara had been mistreated by not only Tobirama, but the servants, too, and as much as Hashirama hated the boy's treatment, there was nothing that he could do. He can't force him to stay there with them – especially when it was so clear that the only person there who liked Madara was Hashirama himself.

Besides, Madara hated it there, too. He made that clear every day.

"…" Hashirama wiped a stray tear away. "…Okay, Madara-kun… You win… I won't keep you…"

And with that, he released the Uchiha from his hold, watching as the boy stormed away only to return fifteen minutes later with a suitcase. Madara stomped past Hashirama, not giving him a glance let alone parting words, and before Hashirama knew it, the Uchiha was out the door and gone from sight.

"Thank god he's gone," Tobirama said, approaching Hashirama from the stairwell. "I was gonna kill him myself if he stayed a second longer."

Hashirama shook his head, his teary eyes placed on his brother. "I really wish you had given him a chance…"

Tobirama watched as his older brother slowly walked to his room, probably to go and shed some tears in private. As much as Tobirama felt bad for making his brother so upset, he thought it was for the best. After all, Madara was only an Uchiha, and a _worthless _Uchiha at that.

"He could have gotten _any _prostitute, but why _him?" _Tobirama snarled to himself, hatred for the Uchiha filling him as he retired back to his own bedroom.

**-XX- **

"Heh!" Madara gasped out at the pain in his backside as the man thrust in and out of him at a brutal pace.

Staying with the Senju had been enough for Madara to leave behind his brothel life, but now that he was back on the streets, he had no other way of surviving. He had tried desperately to find his brother, but to no avail. It was almost as if his brother had disappeared from the face of the earth.

"Fuck!" The man grunted as he spilled his load inside of the Uchiha.

Madara winced and pulled away out of instinct. The man only laughed and shoved the weak boy onto the ground before moving in front and crouching before Madara. He grabbed his dirtied member and shoved it into the boy's face.

"Clean it." The man snarled.

Madara was silent as he took the appendage into his mouth. No matter how disgusting and filthy he felt doing these things, he believed that he had no other choice. He was just relieved when the man removed himself from Madara's mouth and stood up, dropping a few bills onto the Uchiha

"You were good, kid…" he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the alley that they had done it in, "…but I've had better."

Madara didn't stop the tears that sprung to his eyes. Instead, he just laid there and cried. He hated his life. He really did. He wished that he could just die.

"Izuna…" Madara sobbed, curling up into a ball. "Izuna, where are you…? I miss you so much… Izuna…"

"You poor thing…"

Madara jumped in shock as someone spoke from above him. He glanced up, his face stained with tears, finding an elderly woman looking down upon him with sad eyes.

"…" Madara just looked away, unable to meet the gaze.

"You're hurt… Don't you worry, sweetie – I'll get you to a hospital."

Madara only burst into hysterics when the lady pulled out a mobile phone and dialled the emergency number. He was aware of the woman telling him that an ambulance was on its way, but Madara wouldn't speak – he couldn't. All he could do was lay there and cry.

**-XX-**

Tobirama sat with his brother in the living room, watching the late night news. Hashirama had been moody for the last three weeks since Madara had left and hadn't really been talking to him.

The elder's attitude was really beginning to piss Tobirama off.

"I said that I was sorry…" Tobirama muttered under his breath, glaring at his brother.

"… _and has broken the record for…" _the news droned on in the background, but neither Senju was truly paying much attention to it. _"…And this just in; a sixteen-year-old boy has been taken to the hospital for emergency medical treatment after being found raped, bashed and abandoned in an alleyway."_

Hashirama's ears perked up at this report. He had been watching carefully for any news of his precious Madara, and it seemed that it was finally paying off.

"_The boy was identified as Uchiha Madara and will be taken to Konoha orphanage home. Police say his parents will be under investigation as to the state Uchiha was in when found. Anyone who has any information is urged to contact police."_

"Madara-chan!" Hashirama instantly jumped from his seat and begun running to grab his keys from the bench.

Tobirama could only watch as his brother stopped to grab his jacket before hurrying outside.

Hashirama got straight in the car and heading immediately to the hospital.

When he arrived at the hospital's car park, he stopped the car in the middle of two parks in his haste to see Madara. He ran to the reception desk and startled the woman behind it. He panted as he tried to catch his breath before speaking.

"What room is…" _pant, _"…Uchiha Madara in?"

"I am sorry but we are not allowing any visitors in at this time," the woman explained. "The police are still trying to talk to him and he won't cooperate."

"But I have information!" Hashirama explained desperately. "He's been staying with my brother and I for the last couple of weeks!"

The woman bit her lip before picking up her phone and presumably dialling whichever room Madara was in. She spoke for a while before nodding to Hashirama and hanging the phone up.

"Room five-oh-one." She said softly.

"Thank you!" And with that, Hashirama was gone from her sight.

**-XX-**

Madara had refused to speak directly to the police, staring out of the window and only nodding yes or shaking his head no to the police whenever they asked questions. The police were growing sick of his little game but, as they understood, Madara was probably in no mood to want to talk to anyone right now.

"Please, Madara-kun," one of the cops spoke gently. "You have to talk to us. We're going to try and help you."

Madara shook his head, still not wanting to talk to them. He didn't want them to know how disgusting and pathetic he was for having to sell his body to everyone just to survive. They would probably be so revolted by him that they would leave him alone, just like everyone else always did once they had had their fun with him.

There was a bunch of sighs around the room a split second before Madara jumped in fright because the hospital door had been swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Madara-kun!" Hashirama was there, and he looked deeply upset.

"Hashirama…" Madara whispered sadly. Why was he here? Why would he still care about Madara? Madara had already cut the connections between them, so why hadn't Hashirama?

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry!" The Senju ran forward, taking Madara into his arms and hugging him tightly. It had completely slipped his mind that Madara _resented_ physical contact for so many reasons.

Madara panicked at the restraining action, pushing on Hashirama's chest and whimpering loudly. Hashirama let him go, shaking his head sadly. It hurt him so much to see the young Uchiha in a situation like this. How could_ anyone _have to go through something like _this?_

"I feel like this is all my fault…" Hashirama whispered to Madara, sitting on the bed beside the teen and taking the smaller hand in his own.

"It's not." Madara said gruffly. "It's anyone's but your own fault."

Hashirama smiled sadly, stroking Madara's hand softly. "I sure hope that you're right…"

"Ahem…" One of the cops had cleared his throat from behind the two, gathering Hashirama's attention. "So you said you have information for us? If you cannot tell us anything, I'm afraid that you'll have to leave."

"Oh? Oh, yes. I do. I've been taking care of Madara for the last couple of weeks. Madara has been…"

Madara blocked out their conversation, turning instead to stare out of the window once again. He missed Izuna and wanted him back. All he wanted was Izuna, so why was the Senju back in his life again? Why? Was this some sort of sign? A warning?

"Izuna…" Madara whispered. "…Baby brother, I'll find you again one day…"


	4. Chapter 4

Madara was released from the hospital only a week later, and he wasn't happy. He had been given the choice of either going back with Hashirama or being put into a foster home – and there was no way in hell that he was going back to a foster home again without Izuna. He had only ever been abused in the foster homes that he had been placed in.

As Madara absent-mindedly followed the Senju out to the car-park, he jumped out of his thoughts as a hand rested upon his shoulder, distracting him. He looked up to see that Hashirama was smiling at him.

"Would you like to stop for ice cream, Madara-kun?" The Senju grinned.

Madara bit his lip. Yes, he would _love _to go out for ice cream, but would it be seen as a weakness if he said yes? Would Tobiramahate him even more for showing weakness? The real question was – would _Hashirama _turn against him for being so weak?

But Hashirama wasn't like that, Madara knew. But still… It could all be some kind of test…

"It's okay to say yes." Hashirama smiled, petting the Uchiha's hair. It was almost as if he could read Madara's thoughts. "I won't think any less of you if you do – and I promise to not tell Tobi."

"…" Madara looked away before he nodded slowly. His eyes were wide with fear and he tensed, awaiting the shouts. He had agreed to the ice cream – at what cost? He expected a beating, a cruel comment – or even for Hashirama to laugh and say that he had been lying and that he was weak for accepting. But – Madara's honest surprise – none of those things had happened.

"Great!" Hashirama exclaimed happily. He grabbed Madara's hand and led him to the car. He opened the passenger side door for the boy and smiled brightly. "Climb in, honey!"

Madara scowled at his nickname, but he did as he was told. He waited for Hashirama to sit down in his own seat and start the car before speaking.

"Why do you always call me 'honey'?" Madara asked. His voice was soft and tainted with uncertainty.

After reversing the car out of the park, Hashirama turned to look at Madara, smiling. "It's because I'm very fond of you, Madara. I think you're a very amicable boy once you get to know people."

Madara scowled again and turned away to stare out of the window. He didn't know what to make of that. Him? _Amicable? _"…Sorry I asked…"

Hashirama laughed and reached over to once again ruffle Madara's hair. He chuckled as the boy turned to glare at him. He only smiled wider at the younger male.

Madara pouted and turned back to stare out of the window once he knew that Hashirama wasn't going to be intimidated by his tough act.

**-XX-**

The drive to the ice cream store was a quiet one. While Hashirama had hummed along happily with the radio, Madara was silent as he processed his own thoughts. He was trying to understand why Hashirama loved him so much while everyone else hated him. He tried to fathom why his own parents didn't love him and why he couldn't be with his brother but, most of all, he was trying to make sense of the way he felt while around Hashirama.

The things that Madara felt when he was around the older Senju had never been felt around anyone else. He felt accepted, loved and protected. He felt like he could trust and depend on the Senju – he knew this. But the feelings that swam in his stomach and chest confused him. They feelings he felt when they touched – something as simple as their hands brushing against each other – made his stomach swim with an unknown sensation. He had even found himself staring at the Senju at times.

Madara shook his head. He felt overwhelmed by all of the questions, so he changed his thoughts to his brother. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answers to his questions just yet.

**-XX-**

Minutes had passed as Madara's thoughts about his brother became more and more self-consuming. Hashirama could tell that Madara was deep in thought – the Uchiha's brow was furrowed, his eyes shining an odd, dull colour, and the way that he kept sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth Made Hashirama extremely curious.

"What are you thinking about, Madara-kun?" Hashirama asked as he glanced at the Uchiha.

"Hmm?" Madara was snapped from his thoughts. His eyes returned to their normal shining onyx as he faced Hashirama.

"I asked what you were thinking about." Hashirama explained patiently. "You looked so deep in thought, it made me curious as to what you were thinking about."

"Oh…" Madara grimaced. "…Just thinking about my brother…"

"You must miss him a lot." Hashirama frowned. "How long had it been since you've seen him?"

"…I haven't seen him since I was nine. He would've been… about six."

"Oh…" Hashirama's frown deepened. "You poor baby…"

"Yeah…" Madara agreed. "…I wonder if he's okay…"

"What is his name?" Hashirama asked, knowing that it was a sensitive topic for Madara.

"…Izuna…"

"Hmm…" Hashirama tried to remember if he had ever met someone by the name Izuna. "…"

"Hashirama…?" Madara asked tentatively, wanting to know what the Senju was thinking.

"Yes, honey?" Hashirama smiled.

"…" Madara sighed before forcing himself to just ask the question. "Are you thinking about my brother…?"

"Yep." Hashirama smiled. "The name Izuna sounds familiar. Would you like for me to see if I can find him for you?"

Madara – for the first time since Hashirama had met him – genuinely smiled. "Yes!"

Hashirama chuckled as he pulled into the car park for the ice cream shop. "Then I will do so as soon as we return home."

Hashirama was shocked to see Madara jump out of a still-moving car and run around the front of it - just barely missed. He was even more shocked when Madara ripped his door open and hugged him.

"Thank you!" Madara cried, tears welling up in his eyes. "Thank you so much!"

Hashirama smiled and hugged back. "It is no problem at all. You are very welcome, honey."

**-LINEBREAK- **

Madara slept soundlessly that night with Hashirama that night. The Senju smiled and ran his hand through the thick, black hair that was beside him.

'You're so beautiful…" Hashirama whispered, not wanting to wake Madara up.

The Senju continued to whisper little nothings to Madara as said boy slept. Once he lay down and closed his eyes, his night was filled with dreams about the Uchiha.

**-XX-**

Morning was peaceful for once. Tobirama had done his best to avoid Madara while the Uchiha did likewise.

Hashirama ate his breakfast quietly at the table as he listened to Madara talking happily about Izuna. For once, there wasn't anger and betrayal in Madara's eyes, but love and calmness in them. It made Hashirama so happy to know that the Uchiha wasn't feeling so bad for once.

"And then – Hashirama-san?" Madara's voice was curious as the Senju stood suddenly halfway through his talking.

Hashirama looked down at Madara and smiled.

"I remember now." The Senju said, extending a hand out to take Madara's. "Your brother. I know who has him."

Madara gasped. His face looked stunned before changing into an expression of pure glee. His eyes teared up in what Hashirama would only assume were tears of happiness, and he watched the Uchiha's body shake in barely-withheld excitement.

"Really?" Madara cried out, jumping to his feet and grabbing Hashirama's outstretched hand. He followed the Senju impatiently as Hashirama took him out of the kitchen and to the front door of the mansion. "Where is he?"

Hashirama smiled and petted Madara's head as they walked. "I just so happened to have run into a young boy named Uchiha Izuna only a few months before I met you, Madara-kun. I stopped and talked to him and he mentioned being in a foster home and having a brother who had been taken away also. He lives on the other side of town. We'll go and see him."

Madara squealed and hugged Hashirama. "Oh, Hashirama-san! Thank you so much! You have _no idea _how much I've missed my brother!"

Hashirama smiled and hugged Madara back. "It's not a problem at all, honey… Would you like to leave now?"

Madara smiled widely. "Yes!"

Hashirama smiled. So Izuna was what made Madara truly happy? He smiled. He could deal with that – he would do anything for Madara.


	5. Chapter 5

The car-ride was quiet, but Hashirama knew that it was because Madara was so excited to see his brother once more after so many years of being separated. It didn't take too long to drive to the other end of town but, to Madara, it seemed to take forever.

Once Hashirama pulled the car into a seemingly-nice street about five minutes later, Madara's heart began to race in anticipation – he was finally going to see Izuna once more. He vaguely wondered how Hashirama knew where to find Izuna, but all of those thoughts were quickly driven out of his mind as Hashirama indicated left and pulled up outside a large, brick house with a lawn that was half-dead. The Senju was quick to turn the car off and face Madara, a kind smile on his face.

"Madara, honey," Hashirama had begun, "I would like to go and see Izuna-kun's foster parents by myself first, okay?"

Hashirama didn't want to tell the Uchiha that he had a horrible feeling that Izuna was being abused. That was why he didn't want Madara to approach the house until he knew for sure – he didn't want to take the chance of anything happening to the black-haired boy – hell, he didn't even know if the parents would agree to handing Izuna over!

Madara nodded with a large pout on his face. "Okay, Hashirama-san… Don't take too long…"

Hashirama nodded and got out of the car, walking confidently to the house. He knocked on the door, waiting patiently for an answer. There was a lot of shouting in the house – albeit most of it incomprehensible – the Senju heard the door lock clicking from the inside.

It was when the door was opened and Hashirama laid eyes on the same young boy he had spoken to all of those months ago appeared did he realise that his suspicions were correct – Izuna was, in fact, being abused. Badly, judging by all of the bruises and cuts that marred every visible inch of Izuna's skin and the white bandages wrapped tightly around his eyes.

Izuna certainly didn't look like the young boy that Hashirama remembered – the last time they had met, there were no bandages that made him fear for the boy's eyes.

"Hello…?" The boy whimpered. He reached out in front of him slowly – almost as if he were trying to _feel _as if someone was there or not. "…Is there somebody there…?"

It became apparent to Hashirama that the boy _couldn't _see after all – what had happened…?

"Izuna-kun?" Hashirama spoke softly. He noted the way that the boy jumped slightly at Hashirama's voice. "Do you remember me? Senju Hashirama."

Izuna was silent. He just seemed to stare straight ahead, panting slightly.

"I met you a few months ago when you were walking home from school. You walked out in front of my car and I had almost hit you…"

The boy nodded and bit his lip. "…Y-yes… I do remember…"

"Who the fuck is it, boy?" An enraged voice shouted from inside the house.

Izuna jumped and whimpered at the shout. His body began to shake. It broke Hashirama's heart – he must've been terrified of his guardian.

Loud footsteps hurried to the front of the house. Hashirama soon came face-to-face with a large, balding man. Said man stared at him with loathing in his eyes. The Senju could understand why Izuna was so timid the last time they had met – this man, with his yellow teeth and angry, squinting eyes complete with filthy clothes and disgusting odour, looked to be a real psychopath.

"Are you Izuna-kun's foster father?" Hashirama asked in a calm manner. He reached out and laid a hand on Izuna's shoulder. He was angered to feel the way the boy had jumped and trembled from the contact.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man spat. He narrowed his eyes. "What is the whore to you?"

"I am someone who is angered by the way you have treated his child." Hashirama said calmly with not even a hint of anger on his face. "I want to take him away to somewhere he will be treated properly with love and respect."

"Why the fuck would you want this worthless little shit?" The man spat. "He's a good-for-nothing little cockwhore. You must be into that kind of thing, too. He gives a good blowjob."

Hashirama's eyes widened at these words and he felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. "You mean…?"

"What are you going to do about it?" Izuna's foster father laughed. "You can't do jack_shit_ to me, boy."

"No, but the police can. Once they see poor little Izuna, I am sure that you'll be going away for a long time. Come, Izuna-kun. I'm going to take you away from here."

Hashirama gently pulled Izuna out of the house to stand next to him. In the blink of an eye, said boy's foster father charged at them, screaming in anger.

Hashirama moved just as quick – he pushed Izuna out of harm's way and blocked the man's savage punch. He smirked back confidently as the man was knocked off-balance.

"You do not want to try and fight me, Sir." Hashirama said calmly. "Just surrender the boy and no one will be hurt."

"Over my dead body…!" The man spat. He aimed a kick at Hashirama, but the Senju was too fast.

Hashirama grabbed the leg and twisted it. He didn't want to hurt the man, but he wouldn't let himself get hurt instead. He was obligated to protect Izuna, and he took that very seriously.

"Sir, I've studied the martial arts for many years. Please, do not fight me. I really don't want to hurt you…"

"_Shut up! _Izuna! Get your worthless ass back in the house and get me my gun! Now!"

"How do you expect Izuna to find your weapon?" Hashirama asked with genuine curiosity. "He can't see anything – how is he supposed to find it?"

"He's had it beaten into him to find things by touch alone! You're fucking dead when I get that gun! Izuna, move your tight ass!"

Izuna didn't move – he just sat where he had fallen after Hashirama had pushed him away. He sobbed. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew that it wasn't good. There were a few more sounds and a loud cry from his foster father before hands grabbed his shoulder.

Izuna jumped and screamed, terrified that his foster father was coming to beat him again, or… touch him… for not doing as had been told.

"Izuna-kun…?" Hashirama's gentle voice soothed Izuna instantly. He leant back into the warm body that he could sense behind him. "Please, come with me… I'm going to take you away from this monster. Come…"

Izuna nodded. He reached up to grab the hand on his shoulder. He held it tight as he was picked up and carried away. He felt the Senju stop just moments later. He smiled slightly when he heard the man's soothing voice speaking softly to him.

"I have your brother, also." Hashirama informed the young boy. "He misses you very much. He is in the car right now. Please, do not be alarmed when he embraces you. I can assure you that you are safe in my care."

Izuna nodded and smiled brightly at the mention of seeing his beloved brother once more. "I missed aniki… So much… I don't remember him very well, but… I remember that he loved me… even though our parents didn't… I want to be with aniki again…"

Hashirama hummed softly in response before loading the unseeing boy into the car. Madara had already opened the door and was waiting impatiently, quivering in excitement as he reached out to take his brother.

"_Otouto!" _

Izuna's smile grew impossibly large as he heard his long-lost brother's voice and felt arms entangling him in a protective hug.

"Otouto, I have missed you so much! So, so much!"

"Aniki…" Izuna mumbled, hugging back tightly as he breathed in his brother's sweet scent. "…I missed you so much…"

"I know…" Madara whispered, running his hands through his brother's long, dirty hair. "I missed you, too… But it's okay, now… We're together again, now… Shh… I'll never leave you again…"

"Aniki…" Izuna mumbled again, feeling drowsiness overwhelm him. He felt so safe for the first time in a long time and, before he knew it, he was asleep in his brother's arms.

"Otouto…" Madara whispered, stroking his brother's back and smiling as he looked over his fragile body. "…Izuna… My otouto…"

Hashirama smiled at the sight before him and put a hand on Madara's shoulder once again. "I am happy I did this, Madara-kun… I'm happy… to see you so happy…"


	6. Chapter 6

Hashirama was smiling the entire car ride home. Madara was so happy, sitting in the back seat and holding his now-sleeping brother. He knew that Madara was upset and angry about the bandages, but was too respectful of his brother to invade his privacy and remove the bandages himself without first consulting Izuna.

Neither of them knew what the young boy was hiding beneath the white strips. They could only hope that it was nothing too serious.

"Hashirama-san?" Madara called just moments later as he stroked Izuna's long hair softly.

"Yes, honey?" Hashirama smiled softly as he looked at the two Uchiha through the rear-view mirror.

"Can…" Madara blushed and looked down, licking at his lips. "…Can we get ice cream again one day, soon…? Izuna will love it…"

Hashirama chuckled. "Of course… I take it you liked our little ice cream adventure?"

Madara blushed darker before humming in response and looking back at his brother. He was silent again after that, but Hashirama could see that the Uchiha was occupied cuddling Izuna and placing small kisses on his cheeks and forehead.

The Senju smiled at the sight - the two brothers were absolutely adorable. He focused his attention back on the road, but by now they weren't far from the mansion. Not another word had been spoken until they arrived home.

"… Hashirama-san…?" Madara called out again – this time in uncertainty - minutes before the car was pulled into the Senju mansion's garage.

"Yes?" Hashirama was gentle at Madara's tender voice.

"…Will… will your brother hate my otouto, too? …Like he hates me…?"

Hashirama frowned. Madara had a great point. He couldn't predict how Tobirama would react to Izuna, and the hate the younger Senju had shown towards Madara made him feel that he wouldn't have a good reaction.

"I… I don't know… I promise I will talk to Tobi, though. Okay? I promise I will not let any harm befall your precious brother."

Madara nodded, but he didn't look very convinced if the large pout on his face was anything to go by. "Okay…"

Madara didn't speak again as Hashirama turned the car off and got out to close the garage door. He had already picked Izuna up carefully and carried him into the mansion, waiting by the door for Hashirama. He kept a close eye out for Tobirama, not willing to let the younger Senju get close to Izuna for even a second. Once Hashirama had joined him in the mansion, Madara reached out and took the Senju's hand tightly. He was unaware of the blush that was tinting Hashirama's cheeks at the contact and, luckily, Hashirama was able to hide it before Madara did notice.

"Hashirama-san?" Madara asked as they had begun walking, concern in his voice. "Do I put Izu into our room until you talk to your brother?"

Hashirama smiled and petted Madara's hair gently. "You can take your otouto wherever you want, Madara-kun - this is your home, too, after all."

Madara smiled back softly, nodding. "O-okay, Hashirama-san. May I… I'll take him into the kitchen and ask the chef to make Izuna some lunch, okay?"

"That's a very good idea, honey." Hashirama smiled. "I'll come in and see you once I talk to Tobi."

"Okay, Hashirama-san."

**-XX-**

"Tobi?"

Tobirama sighed and turned his TV off as his brother's voice sounded right out the front of his door - his brother must have arrived home with other evil brat already.

"May I come in?"

"Yes, Hashi-nii." Tobirama called, wanting to get the lecture he knew he was about to receive over and done with.

Hashirama entered, closing the door behind him. He smiled and sat down on the bed beside his brother and reached out, taking his hand.

"I love you, Tobi." Hashirama said gently, squeezing the other's hand.

"Love you, more…" Tobirama muttered shyly.

Hashirama hugged his brother after having released the younger male's hand.

"I doubt you could love me more than I love you." He teased gently. "But I suppose that's why you don't like Madara-kun. You're only scared of me getting hurt by him, right? You love me too much to want to see me hurt."

Tobirama nodded. "Of course I don't want to see you hurt, aniki… You know what Uchihas are like… They're the worst… He'll break your heart…"

Hashirama smiled gently, reaching out and pushing hair out of his brother's face. "No, he won't. Madara's not like that. I promise you, Tobi. I know him pretty well already."

"…" Tobirama didn't look very convinced.

"I brought home Madara-kun's little brother Tobi, and I expect you to be kind to him."

Tobirama snorted. "Like hell! He's probably worse than Madara!"

"Actually, no." Hashirama corrected. "Not at all. He's a very sweet boy, and… he's not a threat at all, Tobi. You'll understand when you see him."

Hashirama smirked when Tobirama's gaze landed on him almost instantly at these words, a burning curiosity in the brown orbs.

"Tell me now?" Tobirama asked, a deep interest in his voice. Hashirama thought it was strange – Tobirama almost never got interested in other peoples' affairs.

"…I suspect that he has had his eyes ripped out." Hashirama said sadly. "I don't know for sure – he's wearing bandages over them – but at any rate, the poor baby is blind."

Tobirama raised an eyebrow, a startled look crossing his features as his eyes widened and his mouth slackened slightly. "W-what…?"

"His foster father was very cruel, Tobi. He tried to force Izuna to bring him his gun to shoot me, and even fought me physically. He was very nasty to poor, little Izuna-kun, too. I know that I have no evidence without Izuna's word, but I believe it was that man's doing."

"Shit, that's terrible!" Tobirama exclaimed. "Even for an Uchiha!"

Hashirama nodded unhappily. "I want you to be on your best behaviour, Tobi. I want Izuna-kun to feel welcomed and safe here. Do not treat him like you treat Madara-kun. Speaking of Madara-kun, I really want you to give him a change. He's not going to settle down with you treating him so cruelly, and he's going to be a different child with his brother around now – especially in the state that Izuna-kun is in. He may take your comments and actions worse than ever until he gets used to having his brother around again."

Tobirama frowned, biting his lip as he thought things over. "…Fine. Only because of his brother… Little bastard…"

Hashirama smiled and then sighed in relief. "Thank you, Tobi."

"You're not welcome. …You're lucky you're my brother."

Hashirama chuckled. "Now I know you love me, Tobi."

"…" Tobirama only moved his glance onto the wall, scowling at it instead of his beloved big brother.

With two Uchiha in the house, Tobirama was certain that his brother was in too deep, but could he help his brother before something happened? He would certainly try, and he was amazed that Hashirama had believed his words – Tobirama honestly _did _feel sorry for Izuna, but… being nice to him and Madara? _Never._


	7. Chapter 7

"Aniki…?" Izuna had just woken up from his nap, and he was absolutely terrified - had everything been a dream? Was his brother really here with him once again? Or was he still stuck in that horrible house that haunted his dreams at night?

"Shh, otouto…"

Izuna jumped at the voice before realising that he was snuggling in close to a warm body – why had he only just realised that now?

"Mada-nii…?" Izuna whispered, not able to believe that he was really with his brother.

"I'm still here. Hush now." Madara held his brother tighter, resting his face in Izuna's oily hair.

"Mada-nii…" Izuna clutched onto his brother's arm tightly - desperately. It was like he was scared that if he let go of his brother, Madara would disappear forever.

"It's okay, Izu," Madara whispered, rocking his brother in a soothing manner. "The chef is making you some lunch. I was going to wake you up in a few minutes anyway."

"…Chef?" Izuna sounded like he was in doubt.

"Yes, chef." Madara confirmed. "Hashirama-sama is rich."

Izuna smiled and tightened his grip on Madara's arm, comforted by his brother's mere presence – his voice was just a bonus in Izuna's opinion. "Is Hashi-san… nice? He was nice to me when I first met him, but…"

"He's very nice, Izuna. I've never met someone so kind. His brother is an asshole, though…"

Izuna frowned and nuzzled in closer to his brother, suddenly afraid. What if this brother was like… like Izuna's… foster man? Izuna would _never _call that man a father – he was a monster!

"…Will you keep him away from me, Mada-nii?" Izuna's voice was barely above a whisper in his timid state.

"Of course I will, otouto. I won't let anyone hurt you again - I swear on my life."

Right at that moment, Tobirama had entered the dining room. He took one look to the two Uchiha seated at the dining table and his calm expression changed into one of disgust.

"Oh…" He sneered, glaring at Madara. "…You're here…"

Madara hissed and growled hatefully as he met the Senju's gaze.

"Stay away from my brother, fuckface." With that said he had pulled Izuna closer to him. "I won't let you hurt him."

"I don't want to hurt him, you nasty little bastard." Tobirama spat, hatred in his voice. He frowned when he heard Izuna whimper and begin to cry. "…What's your brother's name, you stupid piece of shit?"

"Izuna." Madara spat back, clutching at his brother protectively. "Come near him and I'll rip you to pieces, fucker."

"Why would I _want _to hurt him?" Tobirama shouted back. "He's already been hurt enough! Do you think I'm some insensitive prick who gets off hurting others! Just because I hate you doesn't mean I hate your brother!"

"Yes, you do!" Madara screamed, placing Izuna on the ground and getting to his feet. He stood in front of Izuna, clutching the younger boy's hand. "You hate me and I bet you want to get rid of Izuna, too! You've tried to get rid of me so many times, so why would it be any different with my otouto!"

"What is going on?" Hashirama had entered the room at Madara's screaming, and the hurt on his face was obvious. It was not only in his voice, but in his eyes, too. "Tobi, I thought I told you to be kind and give Madara-kun a go. Madara-kun, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Madara growled, beginning to shake. "At least, it will be once you get rid of your faggot brother."

"Madara, please don't call my brother a faggot." Hashirama said sadly. "I know that he can be a real pain at times, but I still don't appreciate you calling him names. Tobi, that goes the same for you. I thought you promised me to give Madara-kun a chance."

"But, nii-san…" Tobirama said softly, frowning. "He started it!"

"Tobi, you're twenty-three…" Hashirama sighed. "You're not a child anymore. How did this start?"

"He wants to hurt Izuna!" Madara exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Tobirama. "I know he does!"

"Honey, did Tobi say anything?" Hashirama asked wearily. "Anything suggesting that he wanted to hurt your otouto?"

"Well…" Madara bit his lip. "…No…"

"Tobirama, what did you say?" Hashirama lowered his gaze, slumping over into the closest chair; the constant mediating was really beginning to exhaust him. "Did you threaten Izuna-kun in any way?"

"No, I didn't." Tobirama said, loathing in his voice. "That little shit seems to think that I will, no matter _how _much I tell him I won't harm his brother."

Hashirama sighed once again. "Madara-kun, I know that Tobi doesn't like you, and I apologise sincerely for that, but he wouldn't harm your brother - I promise."

Madara looked at his brother and held him tightly, hurt to hear Izuna's sobs. He was angry at the way Izuna was clinging to him in fear, and he knew that it was because of the stupid Senju's fault. Oh, how he loathed Tobirama…

"Young master." The cook soon enough arrived in the dining room, holding a plate of food in his hands. He smiled at Madara as he placed the dish down in front of the two Uchiha. "Here is the food you requested."

Madara took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Thank you. Izuna, your lunch is here."

Izuna whimpered and shook his head. "N-nii-san… I… I want to be alone with you… The others are scaring me…"

Madara growled and glared at Tobirama. "Did you hear that? You're scaring my brother! Go away and leave us alone, you big cockwhore!"

"Why, you little –"

"Go hump a doorknob, Senju!"

"…"

"Nii-san…" Izuna tugged at Madara's sleeve, hiding his face in Madara's chest and trying to crush his body against his brother's. "…Please…"

"Izuna-kun, I apologise deeply for my brother's actions." Hashirama said gently. "I know he can seem… overwhelming at times, but he's harmless. He won't hurt you, okay? I promise I'll reprimand him if he does. You can trust me."

"This is Hashirama-san, otouto." Madara said softly, holding his brother tightly. "He'll help me take care of you. He's very kind and gentle. Complete opposite of his idiotic brother."

"You little snot," Tobirama hissed. "I fucking hate you."

"Enough, Tobi." Hashirama sighed heavily. "I've had enough of this. Please, just leave Madara-kun and his brother alone, okay? They've had it hard enough without you adding to the mix."

"What do I ever do?" Tobirama cried, turning accusing eyes to his brother.

"You're there, Tobi. That's usually enough."

Tobirama sighed and glared at his brother before turning to leave the dining room. "I can't believe you'd side with _that thing _over your own brother…"

Hashirama chose not to reply and instead waited for his brother to leave the room before he approached the two younger Uchiha. He pulled a chair out and sat down next to them. He smiled and reached out, petting Izuna's head gently.

"I can't apologise enough for my brother." Hashirama said softly. "He doesn't do it to be a total jerk, but he just worries too much. I'm so sorry if he scared you, Izuna-kun."

Izuna shook his head and clutched his brother, trembling. "H-hashi-sama…"

"Just call me Hashirama, okay, Izuna-kun?" Hashirama smiled. "I know that once Tobi settles down and gets used to you two he'll be much more tolerable, but until then, you've got your aniki to look out for you, right? He loves you so much."

"…Nii-san…" Izuna said quietly, nuzzling in close. He wasn't trying to ignore the Senju – he just didn't know how to reply to that. "…Will you… help me eat, aniki? And then… can you help me have bath, please?"

Madara smiled weakly and hugged his brother. "Of course I can, otouto. I love you dearly, and I hate to see you like this. …May I ask a question…?"

Izuna nodded. "Yes…"

"…What… what happened to your eyes…?"

Izuna gulped, tears spilling down his cheeks in rapid succession. "…My… my foster… man… ripped them out…"

Madara gasped and teared up. Hashirama shook his head, feeling his heart clench painfully.

"…Why…?" Madara whispered, sounding so lost.

"…He said… he said I was a… a bad boy… but… I didn't… I didn't do anything, aniki… He… he kept touching me, and… I didn't like it… He said I was a bad boy for not letting him touch my… my area…"

"Izuna, that's _bullshit!" _Madara snapped in distress. "_He's _the bad person; not _you! _He should never touch you down there, Izuna! You're a _good _boy for trying to stop him!"

Izuna let out a strangled sob and held his brother tighter. "…I… I feel dirty, nii-san… So, so dirty…"

"Izuna…"

Hashirama wiped at a stray tear that had fallen down his cheek and stood up, extending a hand to Madara. Madara took it and the Senju helped him to his feet.

"He needs a big rest, honey." Hashirama explained. "Take him upstairs into our bedroom and I'll bring up his lunch. It'll be harder for him because he's not used to us or this place. You're going to have to be patient with him, okay?"

Madara nodded, holding his crying brother and carrying him away to the bedroom.

Hashirama sighed and grabbed the plate that held Izuna's lunch. So Izuna had been molested, and possibly raped, by his foster father? Madara was a prostitute because his own parents had sold him for more money? Oh, those poor boys…


	8. Chapter 8

Hashirama lay in his bed, holding his book and watching Izuna. Said Uchiha was sitting on the edge of the bed, kicking his feet back and forth, hanging his head. He looked miserable, but Hashirama didn't blame him - even though it was Izuna's third night here, things were drastically different from before, and it was taking Izuna a long time to get used to it.

"Hashi-sama," Izuna called timidly, turning his body to face the Senju, "when will aniki be done with his shower?"

"Soon, Izuna-kun." Hashirama smiled. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" Izuna shook his head softly. "…I need to use the bathroom, but… I-I'm not quite sure if I can find it on my own…"

"Would you like for me to take you?" Hashirama offered, not really expecting for Izuna to say yes; the small Uchiha was very timid and really only wanted to be with his brother - particularly when it came to things such as bathing and using the toilet. Hashirama couldn't fault him, though.

"No, thanks…" Izuna whispered softly. "…I'll… I'll give it a try… Is it on the left?"

Hashirama nodded out of habit before remembering that Izuna couldn't see it. "Yes. Turn left when you exit the room. Walking down the hallway, it's on your right, and the fifth door.

"Okay, thanks…" Izuna slowly got to his feet, reaching out for the wall.

Hashirama watched as the Uchiha blindly – literally - searched for the door, using the wall to guide him. It hurt the Senju to see such a sweet child in such a state. It was horrible. He wanted to be able to do something for Izuna, but he wasn't sure what he could do. What _could _he do?

Outside in the hallway, Izuna was walking slowly, holding the wall. He tensed when he heard a door behind him open, and he froze completely at Tobirama's voice.

"What are you doing out here, Izuna?" Tobirama asked softly.

Izuna whimpered - every time he had encountered the younger Senju, it had been with Madara, so of course every experience with Tobirama had been a frightening one, but… he had never heard Tobirama's voice sound as soft and gentle as it did right now.

"…" Izuna was silent and he didn't move, too scared of getting Tobirama angry.

"Izuna?"

Izuna heard the Senju move towards him.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get Madara for you?"

Izuna whimpered again, beginning to shake - why couldn't Tobirama just leave him alone? "…Mada-nii…"

Tobirama placed a hand on Izuna's shoulder. He frowned in concern. "Izuna, stay right here - I'm going to get Hashi-nii."

Izuna began to shake when he heard Tobirama walking away. He wasn't surprised when footsteps began running to him moments later - Hashirama cared a lot about Izuna and Madara and if he thought something was wrong, he always got to them within seconds.

"Izu-kun, what is it?" Hashirama asked gently, kneeling down in front of the Uchiha and placing both hands on the boy's shoulders. "What happened? Do I need to get Madara for you?"

Izuna shook his head, reaching out to find Hashirama's shirt. Once he had found it and had a strong grip on the piece of material, he pulled himself in close to the older Senju, shivering.

"T-tobi…" Izuna whispered.

"Hmm? What about him?" Hashirama whispered back, wrapping his arms protectively around Izuna.

"…Scary…" Izuna whispered, shaking harder.

"Do I need to talk to him?"

Izuna shook his head. "No… He… was nice…"

"Can I ask him what happened, Izuna?" Hashirama whispered. "I need to know that Tobi wasn't going to hurt you."

Izuna nodded. "Yes… Hashi-sama, can you… please take me to the bathroom…?"

"Of course I can, Izuna-kun. It's just here." Hashirama gently guided Izuna to the bathroom – which the Uchiha had been just feet from - opening the door and taking him to the toilet. "Would you like me to stay or wait outside for you?"

"…" Izuna looked down. He didn't want to be left alone, but he also didn't want to be watched doing his business. "…Please stay…"

"Of course, Izu-kun." Hashirama smiled. "I'll turn around for you."

"Thank you…"

Hashirama was silent and stared away from Izuna, but when no sound came from Izuna's direction after several minutes, he was worried - was Izuna okay?

"Izu-kun?" Hashirama asked, not turning back to face the young child. "Is everything okay?"

A sob came from Izuna and Hashirama frowned. That poor thing…

"I…" Izuna sobbed. "…I can't see… what I'm doing…"

"You poor baby…" Hashirama whispered. "…I'm so sorry…"

Izuna just continued to sob, his body shaking. "Hashi-sama…!"

"…" Hashirama had tears of his own falling down his cheeks, and he turned around, pulling Izuna into a tight hug. "Izu… You sweet little thing…"

"If… If I missed…" Izuna was beginning to open up to Hashirama now as the young boy hugged back. "…If I missed, he… would hurt me so much… But… it wasn't my fault… I-I couldn't see where I was aiming…"

"I know…" Hashirama whispered, trying to soothe the frightened child. "It's okay if you miss, though, because we all understand… We wouldn't ever hurt you for having an accident, Izuna-kun…"

"It's so scary…!" Izuna sobbed. "Hashi-sama…! Please help me…!"

"Shh…" Hashirama hugged Izuna tighter, not too sure about Izuna's request – it just didn't feel right. "…Are you sure…?"

Izuna nodded, wiping at his tears. "I… I'm scared of being… b-beaten…"

Hashirama frowned and kissed Izuna's temple gently. He would never lay a hand on any child, but he understood where Izuna was coming from – the Uchiha was probably traumatised so badly that the fear would never go away. "…Okay… I'll help…"

Izuna nuzzled in close to Hashirama, flinching when he felt the Senju's hand trail down his small body.

Hashirama only wanted Izuna to know where his hand was so the Uchiha wasn't taken by surprise.

Izuna whimpered when Hashirama's hand lightly gripped his flaccid member, and he clutched to Hashirama's shirt desperately. He moved when Hashirama pushed him lightly to go forwards. He tried his best to urinate, but it didn't help with the fact that Izuna was very shy and found it very difficult to go with people near him – especially when they were someone like Hashirama _and _holding his private part.

"It's okay…" Hashirama whispered soothingly, reaching out with his free hand to run it through Izuna's extremely long hair comfortingly. "You know I won't hurt you…"

Izuna nodded and tried his best to force it out. He was just relieved when it finally started coming. Hashirama was patient with him and didn't mind waiting for the boy. As soon as he was finished, Hashirama immediately released the boy's member, turning the tap on and washing his hands vigorously.

The Senju pulled Izuna over to the sink gently, grabbing his hands and placing them under the warm water, silently instructing him to wash his hands.

"That wasn't so bad." Hashirama said softly to Izuna. "I know that it would be very scary for you, but you can see that I didn't harm you."

Izuna nodded and hugged Hashirama again after having soaped his hands and dried them off on the handtowel. "Hashi-sama…"

"Shh… It's okay, now - it's all over. Shh…"

Izuna let out another sob and clung to Hashirama desperately. "Mada-nii…"

"It's okay." Hashirama said gently, lifting the young Uchiha up and holding him. "I'll take you back to our room and then when Madara-kun gets out of the shower he can dress you for bed. Okay?"

Izuna nodded and snuggled in closer to Hashirama, seeking the comforting warmth.

Hashirama kissed Izuna's head softly as he carried him back into his bedroom. He laid him down on the bed and pulled the covers over the child. Izuna wore an almost-peaceful expression as he tried to fall asleep.

Hashirama had left the bedroom after saying goodnight to the small Uchiha and begun making his way towards Tobirama's bedroom. He passed Madara – who was just coming out of the bathroom - and he stopped and quickly explained Izuna's situation to the upset Uchiha tenderly.

Madara quickly ran to his brother's room. Hashirama wiped away a tear as he watched the concern show up on the Uchiha's face - it hurt him badly to know that both Uchiha had been through so much in their short lives and there was next to nothing that he could do for either one of them.

"Tobi?" Hashirama knocked on his brother's door once he had arrived at the younger's bedroom. He pushed it open, finding his brother sprawled out on his bed lazily with his iPod on. "What are you doing?"

Tobirama smiled as he saw his brother standing in the doorway. He pulled the small buds out of his ears. "Listening to music like I usually do at night, nii-san. Why?"

Hashirama smiled back. "No reason. Just wondering. Izuna-kun was pretty frightened back in the hallway…"

Tobirama frowned. "I didn't do anything to him, aniki… I swear…"

"I know that you didn't Tobi." Hashirama smiled, reaching out to mess his brother's hair up. "I know you like Izu-kun."

Tobirama's eyes widened at Hashirama's words. "…How… how did you know…?"

"It's in everything that you do, otouto," Hashirama teased slightly. "You always watch Izuna at meal times and you go out of your way to try and get near him, which is why you snap at Madara so much more lately. Besides, you're so kind to Izuna and always talk about him when neither Uchiha are around."

Tobirama blushed darkly, looking away. "…You're smart, aniki…"

"I am," Hashirama joked, touching Tobirama's arm gently. "How long have you liked him for?"

Tobirama blushed even darker. "…When I first saw him…"

"Uchihas are beautiful creatures, aren't they?" Hashirama smiled, sitting down on the bed beside Tobirama. "Who's the hypocrite now, huh? Heh, it's okay, Tobi - don't worry about it."

Tobirama smiled before frowning, looking down at his lap. "…Aniki… do you think I'm too old for Izuna-kun…?"

Hashirama shook his head, smiling softly. "People may think so, but as long as you will love and treat Izuna with respect, than I don't see why it's so bad. As long as Izuna consents to everything you do, I am fine with it, Tobi."

Tobirama hugged his brother. "Thank you, nii-san! …Do you think Izuna will accept me if I made advances, though…?"

Hashirama shrugged. "I don't know, Tobi. Izuna is a very fragile boy. I'll talk to Madara-kun if you'd like?"

"Don't mention my name," Tobirama requested. "Make it seem like a scenario and then report back to me."

Hashirama laughed. "Nervous? Fine, Tobi. I'll protect you from the big, bad Uchiha."

"Aniki!" Tobirama whined, pushing away, pouting.

Hashirama laughed again. "It's okay, Tobi - I'm just teasing."

"Aniki…" Tobirama pouted again. "I'm not scared of that little cocklicker…"

Hashirama frowned. "Tobi, I've asked you to stop calling him such cruel names…"

"…Sorry, nii-san…"

"It's okay, Tobi…"

"Are you gonna sleep with me again, tonight?"

Hashirama shook his head. "Not too sure. I'll see if Izuna minds sharing my bed between the three of us. If he's still uncomfortable with it I'll sleep with you again."

"I like sleeping with you, aniki." Tobirama smiled.

Hashirama chuckled and leant down, kissing his brother on the forehead. "I do, too, Tobi. I'll go and talk to the Uchihas and I'll come back later."

Tobirama nodded and picked his iPod up again, waving to his brother. Hashirama closed the door quietly behind him, walking back to his own bedroom. He smiled when he found Izuna cuddled up to Madara, dressed in his new pyjamas and sound asleep.

"How is he?" Hashirama smiled, going to his wardrobe and changing into his own pyjamas. "Does he feel better?"

Madara nodded. "Yes, Hashirama-san. Thank you for looking after my brother. …I'm sorry that I was such a problem when I first came here…"

"Hey, it's not a problem, honey." Hashirama smiled, throwing his shirt into the hamper. "I would like to talk to you later about your brother, though. I'm just curious about some things, is all."

Madara nodded and smiled. "Okay, Hashirama-san. I suppose it's the least I could do to repay your kindness."

Hashirama smiled, pulling on his night pants and sitting on the bed beside the two Uchihas. He reached out and stroked Izuna's head gently, smiling at the tiny Uchiha.

"He's a very pretty boy, isn't he?" Hashirama said softly, trying not to wake the sleeping child.

"**He is." Madara smiled. "He is my brother, after all."**

Hashirama chuckled and reached out, petting Madara's head gently. He was taken by complete surprise when Madara pulled away from the contact and leant towards him, placing his lips over the older man's.

Madara pulled away after a couple of seconds, and he smiled shyly at the Senju.

"…I… wanted to thank you…" He said shyly. "…You're much too kind to us, Hashirama-san…"

Hashirama reached up and placed his fingers over his mouth, a blush coming over his tan cheeks. Madara… had kissed him… He grinned when the shock slowly disappeared, and he reached out, pulling Madara towards him by his shoulders and he attacked the Uchiha's lips with his tongue hungrily. Madara was only too happy to comply, groaning softly.

When they broke apart for air, Hashirama smiled, pulling Madara onto his lap and hugging him tightly.

"I love you, honey…" He whispered, kissing the Uchiha again.


	9. Chapter 9

**The lemon is being moved over to my adultfanfiction account. I apologise as I still haven't gotten around to putting up everything on there, but this will be on there today as I prepared the fic a few nights ago knowing that the lemon would be finished soon enough.**

Madara's eyes snapped open slowly the next morning. He yawned and smiled, stretching. He had a great dream last night. He had dreamt that Hashirama had made love to him.

Madara smiled and snuggled in closer to his brother at the memory. He was unaware of the mess that he had coated no only himself and the bed in, but his brother also sometime during the night.

Madara's eyes widened as he felt the stickiness of his own baby brother's pyjamas against his own naked body. He sincerely hoped that Izuna had slept through the wet-dream and was none-the-wiser.

With a frown, Madara leapt out of the bed and ran to Tobirama's bedroom. He knew that Hashirama was sleeping with his brother until Izuna could share the bed.

"Hashirama-sama!" Madara whimpered as he ran to the Senju's side. "Hashirama-sama, I need to talk to you!"

Hashirama's eyes opened, concern in them. "What is it, Madara-kun?"

Madara sobbed and crawled into Hashirama's lap. He buried his face in the blue shirt. He felt too embarrassed about what had happened to tell the older man, but he also needed to speak about it, too.

"Shh…" Hashirama held Madara, rubbing the Uchiha's back. "Would you rather I guess as to what is causing you such distress, Madara-kun?"

"Please…" Madara whispered.

Hashirama smiled and moved to whisper into Madara's ear. "You had a wet dream, didn't you?"

Madara blushed and nodded amidst his tears. "…It's all over Izuna… How did you know…?"

Hashirama nuzzled Madara's cheek, pointing at Tobirama. "He had a wet dream, too. Woke me up, so I went downstairs until he had reached completion. I passed by my bedroom and heard you moaning and crying out my name. Was that your first wet dream?"

Madara nodded, blushing darker. "Yes…"

Hashirama chuckled and kissed the Uchiha's lips. "Would you like to experience my hand pleasuring you…?"

Madara gulped and nodded, unable to meet Hashirama's gaze. "…Y-yes, Hashirama-sama…"


	10. Chapter 10

The two Uchiha boys had been with the Senju for three months now. As promised, Tobirama had booked Izuna in for an experimental double eye transplant, and today was the big day for him.

Izuna and Tobirama were up early, too excited to sleep past five, and Hashirama and Madara were still fast asleep. Madara had been very unwell the night before, and he had a doctor's appointment during Izuna's operation.

Hours later, once everyone had awoken, Madara was eating his breakfast in the living room, not wanting to chance making Izuna sick.

It wasn't long later when Madara and Hashirama found themselves sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's clinic. The raven-haired boy was wrapped in a red blanket, sitting on Hashirama's lap as he shivered and sniffled.

"You okay, Madara-chan?" Hashirama asked in a gentle manner, running his hand through the spikey hair. "Can I get you anything?"

Madara shook his head as he cuddled in closer. He moaned miserably, "S-sick..."

"I know... Shh..."

"Uchiha Madara?"

Both Senju and Uchiha perked up at Madara's name. Hashirama picked the ill male up and carried him after the blond doctor that was waiting for them patiently.

"This way, please," the doctor smiled, his glasses slipping down his nose.

Madara groaned softly as he reached up and grabbed his throbbing head. The second Hashirama let go of him to lay him down on the bed, he whimpered and reached out for the Senju, not wanting to be away from him.

Hashirama sat down on the bed beside his underage lover, smiling as the boy snuggled in against him.

"It appears he has the flu," the doctor observed as he pulled on gloves and moved closer to the boy to examine him.

Madara whined when the doctor started to touch him. He weakly resisted, not wanting the hands on him.

"I apologise," Hashirama said as he noticed this behaviour. "He only lets his brother and myself touch him."

"That's okay. May I ask you a few personal questions about his health?"

Hashirama nodded. "Of course."

"Is he sexually active?"

The Senju bit his lip; how was he supposed to answer that? "...I believe so... He has a partner, but I don't know anything else..."

The doctor nodded. "I'd like to run a few blood tests to be on the safe side."

"That's fine."

Madara barely moved when the syringe pierced his skin a few minutes later; he was too busy trying to ease the ache in his head.

"We'll have his results in a few weeks," the doctor explained. "We'll call you."

Hashirama nodded. He wrapped Uchiha up in the blanket and carried him out of the room.

_**With Izuna~~**_

Tobirama entered the room Izuna was resting in, finding the bot laying on the hospital bed with bandages over his eyes. The surgeon who had done the transplant moved to Izuna's side and shook the child awake.

"Mm..." Izuna groaned as he stirred.

"How do you feel, Izu-koi?" Tobirama asked as he sat on the bed beside the boy.

"...Sore..." Izuna whined as he rubbed at the bandages.

The doctor unravelled the bandages and, once Tobirama saw the eyes that were now sitting in once-empty sockets, he gasped; the doctors were incredibly lucky to find eyes identical to Madara's black ones, and they looked _gorgeous._

"I..." Izuna's eyes welled up with tears as he saw his surroundings for the first time in _years. _"I can _see!"_

Tobirama let pulled Izuna into a tight hug, relieved to know that his precious boyfriend was no longer blind.

"Wait until Hashi-nii and Madara hear about this," Tobirama whispered to Izuna.

"Yeah!" Izuna exclaimed, his eyes shining with excitement. "They'll be so happy!"

Tobirama thanked the doctor many times, just so thankful that they had been able to help the boy and, soon enough, he was carrying the teenager out to the car, ready to take him home and parade him around his family.

_**That night**_

That night, as they cuddled together, Izuna said the words that Tobirama had been dying to hear.

"You're so cute, Tobi." Izuna smiled before he kissed the Senju's lips. "I'm so glad I said yes to your question. I want to make love with you like Mada-nii and Hashi-sama are."

Tobirama chuckled and pulled Izuna down to lay beside him. "I have waited a long time to hear these words. I'll make love, but nothing more to you, Izuna-koi."

Izuna giggled and, soon enough, new moans and cries of pleasure rang through the air, joining the ones that already resonated from Hashirama's bedroom.

_**~~Time skip~~**_

Weeks had passed by and the two Uchiha couldn't have been happier. This was evidenced by the way Izuna approached his brother, wrapping his arms around the elder with a soft giggle.

"I love you, aniki!"

Madara couldn't help but smile as he returned the hug. "I love you, too, Izuna. ...I wonder what they're talking about up there."

Izuna pulled away, a slight frown on his face. He knew the Senju were in question, having been on the phone in the bedroom for a while now. "The phone rang and Tobi answered it. When he hung up, he asked me to leave so he could talk to Hashi-sama. Do you think something is wrong?"

Madara couldn't help but feel as if that was indeed the case, but he didn't want to worry Izuna. Instead, he shook his head in reassurance. "I'm sure it's nothing. Let's go and see what they're talking about."

"But maybe it's between them and we can't know, aniki!" Izuna hesitated, shifting his feet uneasily; he was used to being abused if he accidentally overheard something he shouldn't have, and he was scared the same scenario could potentially happen again.

"Izuna, I –" Before Madara could finish speaking, Tobirama's voice floated down from upstairs.

"Boys?" the younger Senju called. Madara couldn't help but note that the usually clam voice was shaking. "Come upstairs. It's urgent."

The brothers glanced at each other before they hurried up the stairs and into Hashirama's room, almost frightened to hear what was to be said. The concern only increased as they immediately saw the brunet's tear-stained face.

"Hashi-san, why are you crying?" Madara couldn't help but whimper, the horror at seeing such a cheerful person so sad.

Hashirama looked to his lover before he opened his arms wide, silently asking Madara to climb into them.

"Hashi-san, please don't cry," Madara whimpered again. "I'm sure that whatever it is will be okay."

Hashirama shook his head, tightening his hold on Madara. "No... It will _never _be okay..."

Izuna looked up at Tobirama. "What is wrong with Hashi-sama?"

Tobirama closed his eyes as he picked the boy up. "...I got a call from Madara's doctor..."

"So?" Izuna mumbled, not understanding what could be so bad.

"...The results of his blood test... Madara... has AIDS..."

Hashirama cried loudly at this while Madara could only gasp.

"AIDS?" Izuna asked, his head tilting. "What's that?"

"It's a disease... It makes people very sick, and... they eventually... die..."

Izuna gasped as realisation hit him. "...My... aniki..."

Tobirama held the boy tighter, letting him cry. He looked at his brother and was heartbroken to see him cry. While the aforementioned Uchiha wasn't displaying such raw emotion, the pain was obvious as his bit his lip, his eyes half-lidded.

"...I..." Madara stuttered. "...I f-finally have a good life... I... I don't want to die anymore..."


	11. Chapter 11

Before Madara had been diagnosed with AIDS, Hashirama had always dreamt that he would be spending his birthday with Tobirama and the Uchiha, having a great time.

Instead, the brunet was at the hospital getting tested for AIDS. Tobirama had begged him to get a test as he was unable to bear the mere thought of losing his brother in such a cruel manner.

Hashirama thanked the doctor for his time as he pulled his jacket back on and left the hospital by himself, ready to spend his birthday with his family.

Senju was quiet when he returned home. He was greeted by Madara with a hug and kiss, and he couldn't help but return them, wanting to spend as much time as he could before the raven passed.

"I love you," Madara whispered. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, love." Hashirama smiled. "I love you, too. Are the other two ready?"

"Yes, Hashi-san." Madara smiled back as he leant into the man's hold, soothed by his gentleness. "They want to make today as good as they can."

Hashirama nodded as he observed his lover. Madara was wearing a blood-red shirt, black shorts that defined his skinny legs, and a black jacket the Uchiha had left open, hanging around him. Tobirama must have taken him shopping as the younger didn't have these clothes earlier.

Someone had helped Madara with his unruly hair, straightening it so it lay flat down his back as a bang covered his right eye.

"You look so beautiful." Hashirama smiled.

Madara smiled brightly at the compliment, glad his lover thought so; it meant the world to him. "Your brother did my hair."

The brunet was overjoyed by these words, having always wanted the two to behave. "I'm glad you're getting along together."

"Well, he makes my brother very happy." Madara shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. "He's protected him from so many people."

"Izuna-kun found a great person in my baby brother," Hashirama agreed.

Madara frowned before he spoke again, a thoughtful look in his onyx eyes. "…I don't like that they make love. I wish he left my otouto innocent just a little longer… But I guess the important thing is that Izuna enjoys it."

"It is. Let's go check on the two lovebirds."

Madara followed his lover upstairs and to Izuna and Tobirama's bedroom. Once they pushed the door open just a few minutes later, they found the younger Uchiha atop Tobirama, the two naked, sweaty and panting.

"Didn't I tell you guys to be ready for when I got home?" Hashirama joked around.

Tobirama chuckled, reaching up to grab his lover's hips and still the boy's movements. "Well, we would be ready, but I was giving Izuna-koi oral and he wanted more."

Madara looked away in uneasiness as he heard his brother giggle.

"Well, as good as it is that you are looking after him," Hashirama started, "you both need to learn a little restraint. Go and have a shower. Mada-chan and I will wait for you."

As the two younger brothers headed into the joined bathroom together, it left just Madara and Hashirama together.

"Izu-kun is much different compared to when he first came here," Hashirama pointed out.

"Yes. I guess I must thank Tobi for brightening up Izuna's life"

Hashirama kissed Madara and took the younger's hand, guiding him out of the bedroom and downstairs.

The two cuddled on the couch for a while until their brothers came downstairs, freshly bathed from their shower.

Tobirama had spiked his hair up more than usual while some of it fell into his eyes, and he was wearing a blue yukata with a bracelet on his left wrist.

Izuna's hair had been dried and straightened, hanging loosely over his shoulder while the back of his head spiked up as usual. Tobirama had dressed him in a black kimono, and the mascara that highlighted his features topped it all off.

"Otouto, you look gorgeous!" Madara cheered at the sight of his baby brother.

"Thanks, nii-san," Izuna uttered shyly, a blush coating his cheeks.

"Are we all ready to go?" Tobirama questioned.

"Madara, are you ready?" the brunet asked.

Madara smiled brightly as he nodded. "Let's go."

Everyone smiled and walked out to Hashirama's car, and the talk on the way to the restaurant was full of joy.

But things weren't going to be so simple.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hashi-san…" Madara smiled as he pointed down at his menu, "…may I get this one, please?"

Hashirama smiled and nodded, not even looking at what his lover wanted. "You can get whatever you want, honey. I told you this before."

Madara nodded and kissed Hashirama's cheek, thanking him silently.

"Have you two decided what you want?" Hashirama asked the two younger brothers.

"I'll have grilled fish with chips, nii-san," Tobirama said.

"What about you, Izuna-kun?"

"Same as Tobi, please." Izuna blushed at his request, drawing smiles from the three around him.

"Baby brother, why are you blushing?" Madara laughed.

The younger Uchiha just blushed darker. Tobirama chuckled and leant down, drawing the smaller boy into a one-armed hug.

"It's okay, Izuna," the younger Senju whispered, "I'm flattered." Before pulling away, Tobirama kissed the boy's cheek in a loving manner.

"Are you ready to order?"

Izuna and Tobirama looked up at the waitress' voice.

Hashirama smiled and placed everyone's orders and, when the meals arrived fifteen minutes later, Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the waitress in suspicion, eying off the milkshake no one had asked for.

"Here's a milkshake on the house, cutie." The brunet woman winked at Izuna.

"Thank you!" Izuna accepted the milkshake obliviously, sucking on the straw happily. He was so focused on his treat, he barely noticed when Tobirama's arms curled around him protectively.

"He's _mine,_" Tobirama hissed at the waitress.

The woman's eyes widened at the possessive tone in the man's voice, the dangerous look in his eyes, and it was then she realised something was amiss between he and the boy.

The brunet left silently, leaving the four alone. Hashirama noticed the anger that seemed to waft from his brother's body, and he was the first to question it.

"Are you okay, Tobi?" the older Senju asked.

Tobirama looked up, forcing a smile onto his face. "Yes, nii-san. Do you like that, Izuna?" The silver-haired male kissed his lover's head.

Izuna giggled and nodded. "It's so yummy, Tobi!"

Tobirama moaned softly at the suggestive words, willing himself to fight back arousal – it wouldn't do to ravage the younger in public, after all. "Yummier than me?"

Izuna blushed and shook his head, his voice coming out in a shy whisper, "You're the yummiest, Tobi…"

Hashirama cleared his throat at this, uncomfortable with the conversation. "Boys, I know both of you are insatiable, but we're in public…"

Tobirama blushed, realising the older man was right. "S-sorry, aniki…"

"It's alright." Hashirama smiled as he reached out to ruffle silver hair. "Just eat your food."

The conversation took a different turn not long later, onto a much more public-safe level. There were laughs and smiles between all of them. Everything was going so well.

"Tobi, may I go to the toilet, please?" Izuna smiled as he looked up into his lover's face.

"Of course." The younger Senju pointed out the toilets, watching as Izuna scampered off to them.

"He's so cute," Hashirama said.

"That's because he's happy." Tobirama chuckled.

"Well, he did seem to settle in quick once you told him your secret and started being nice to Madara-chan."

Over with Izuna, the young boy hummed happily as he washed his hands, as happy as he could be – today was such a great day. He quickly dried his hands before he left the bathroom, smiling brightly at the sight of his family conversing happily at their table.

"Excuse me."

Izuna turned at a semi-familiar voice behind him, finding the waitress who had given him the milkshake.

"Could I speak with you for a moment?"

Izuna smiled happily and nodded. The woman smiled back, leading the boy into the kitchen.

"My name is Hana," the waitress introduced. "What is yours?"

"Izuna. What do you want to talk about, Hana-san?"

Hana smiled reassuringly at Izuna before she replied in a soft voice, "Well, I wanted to talk to you about your friend with the spiky hair. I was wondering… How do you know him?"

"I lived… with a foster man…" Izuna started to frown as the thought of the man who had hurt him so much brought him down. "…He was cruel, but… They rescued me and took me in. I guess that's how I know them."

"How close to them are you?" Hana was careful about how she phrased her sentences, worried about the boy's safety.

"Very close!" Izuna smiled brightly. "Tobi is my boyfriend!"

Hana's eyes widened at the words, knowing her fears had been correct after all. "…And your boyfriend… Where does he touch you?"

"Everywhere." Izuna seemed so happy about it, Hana was surprised – what the hell was going on in that household?

"And do you touch him everywhere, too?"

"Yup! Tobi likes it when I use my mouth on him the most! Oh, but he never makes me touch him; he always backs off if I say no."

"…How old are you both?"

"Well, Tobi's birthday is nine days after mine! So next year I will be thirteen and Tobi will be twenty-four!"

"What is your boyfriend's last name, Izuna?"

"Senju." Izuna continued to smile, completely oblivious to what was going on.

Hana bit her lip. As her eyes scanned Izuna's tiny body, they caught sight of a large patch of what looked like love bites on the boy's neck. She felt like throwing up at the thought of such a sweet boy being abused.

"You can go back to your table, Izuna-kun," the waitress said sadly. "I need to go and make a phone call."

Izuna smiled and nodded, running back to his table happily.

"There you are, Izuna." Tobirama frowned as his grey eyes ran over his lover. "I was getting worried. What took you so long?"

"I was talking to the nice lady who gave me my milkshake. She asked a lot of questions about you, Tobi."

Tobirama bit his lip, his first and only thought that the questions were about whether or not he was a pedophile. "…What kind of questions?"

"She asked how old you were and where you touch me." Upon seeing the solemn look in the older male's eyes, Izuna's own welled up with tears, afraid he had messed up. "Did I do something wrong…?"

Tobirama shook his head. "Did you tell her anything about us?"

Izuna sobbed loudly at these words, understanding he had made a mistake in talking to Hana. "I-I'm sorry, Tobi! I didn't know!"

The younger Senju picked Izuna up and hugged him tightly. "It's okay; it's not your fault. Nii-san, let's get out of here."

Hashirama nodded, laying money down on the table. He took Madara's hand and pulled the boy from the chair.

"Don't cry, Izuna," Tobirama soothed. "It's okay; you didn't know. Shh…"

The four walked out to the car in uneasiness, the stress of wondering what was going to happen now eating at them all.

Tobirama sat Izuna down in the backseat of the car before he took the passenger seat, knowing that Madara would take care of Izuna.

"I'm sorry…" Izuna kept sobbing; though he didn't understand what he had done wrong, he knew that he had messed up somehow.

"Izuna, it's okay," the three older males continuously soothed. "Shh."

"I ruined Hashi-sama's birthday!" Izuna whimpered.

"Hey, Izu-kun, no, you didn't," Hashirama said gently. "You didn't do anything wrong. Lots of people would have done the same thing. Don't cry, please."

Izuna whimpered and wiped at his eyes. "R-really…?"

"Of course." Tobirama smiled. "You only saw an opportunity to make a new friend, and you took it. No one can fault you."

Izuna sniffled and smiled at these words. "O-okay…"

"Now no more crying, okay? All is forgiven."

Izuna's smile brightened at these words, just relieved that no one was mad at him.

"Who wants ice cream?" Hashirama sung, just glad that Izuna had calmed down.

The three younger males cheered loudly, and Hashirama couldn't help but be reminded of young kids getting their birthday presents early.


	13. Chapter 13

"Your hair is very pretty like this." Hashirama smiled as he ran his hand through Madara's black locks. "You should keep it like this more often, love."

"Hashi-sama…" Madara chuckled happily. "It's your birthday, and I want to give you a present now."

"No presents until tonight after the cake," Hashirama half-joked.

Madara pouted. "Aww, but… I really wanna give you something now."

Senju smirked at these words. "I know what it is. Go ahead, honey."

Madara grinned and crawled so that he was facing the older man's lap. He licked his lips, slowly undoing the belt and pushing the pants down low enough to reveal the large arousal awaiting him.

Hashirama groaned as his length was easily accepted into Madara's skilled mouth, loving every second of it.

Over in the next bedroom, Izuna lay next to Tobirama, half asleep.

"Remember," Tobirama whispered into the boy's ear, "no one needs to know about what we do together, okay? It's our little secret."

Izuna smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'm really sorry…"

"Hey…" Tobirama kissed Uchiha's cheek before rubbing his thumb over it, smiling. "I thought we got passed this, Izuna."

Izuna shook his head. "No, I… I'm sorry for ruining Hashirama-sama's birthday…"

"You didn't ruin it." Tobirama chuckled, pulling Izuna into a tight hug. "Hashi-nii doesn't care that much for his birthdays. Would you like to apologise to nii-san again?"

Izuna smiled as he nodded. The older male kissed his forehead before the two climbed out of the bed, heading to Hashirama's bedroom.

"Hashi-nii?" Tobirama called, knocking on the bedroom door. "Can we come in?"

A loud groan answered them. "Just… Just a moment!"

Izuna giggled and Tobirama blushed; they both knew what the two were doing in there.

Once the bedroom door was opened, the younger brothers stepped into the bedroom, seeing Madara standing at the door while Hashirama lay back on the bed.

"What does Hashi-sama taste like?" Izuna asked his brother without missing a beat.

Everyone's eyes turned to Izuna, and the younger Uchiha only smiled brighter, pleased to have so much attention.

"You don't ask those things to others, Izuna," Tobirama explained gently, petting the boy's hair.

"Sorry, Tobi." Frowning, Izuna turned to Hashirama, taking a deep breath before he spoke. "I'm really sorry for today… I honestly didn't know that I am not supposed to talk about Tobirama and I… I feel really awful for having to make us all leave…"

Hashirama smiled. "Izu-kun, I promise that it's fine."

Izuna smiled and nodded, relieved to have gotten his guilt off his chest. "Thanks."

"No problem, Izuna."

"Can I play with aniki?" Izuna smiled hopefully.

"Of course. Go on, honey. And thanks for the present; I loved it."

Madara blushed as he grabbed Izuna's hand, taking him out of the room.

If only they knew what tomorrow would bring.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day at breakfast - Izuna making the most noise as usual – one of the maids stepped in, a nervous look on her face.

"I am worry, Hashirama-dana, but police have arrived looking for Tobirama-dana…"

Everyone went oddly silent and, when Tobirama stood up, he did so slowly, following the maid.

Izuna started to cry again, leaving Hashirama and Madara to try and soothe his distress.

Tobirama's hands shook violently as he sat down in the living room, the two officers sitting across from him.

"Tobirama," the blond cop spoke with coldness in his voice Tobirama knew only too well, "do you know why I'm here?"

Tobirama looked at the ground. I would rather you call me Tobi." The man said in a tone just as cold as the cop's. "I believe you are here because the boy was exaggerating to strangers again?"

The officer snorted. It was clear he didn't like Tobirama at all. "We had a report of sexual abuse against a minor. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Tobirama shook his head. "No. Of course not."

"I would like to talk to Izuna," the second officer intervened.

Senju shook his head. "He's eating. Leave him alone."

"We have a warrant, Senju. Trying to hide the boy only furthers our distrust. Go and get him."

Tobirama was reluctant to get to his feet, but he knew he had to do so for Izuna's sake.

Entering the kitchen, Tobirama walked up behind Izuna, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"The police would like to talk to you," Tobirama said gently. "C'mon. Don't be scared, okay? They just want to ask you some questions."

Izuna stood up with shaky legs, crying softly. It was clear that the boy was scared. "W-will you come with me, Tobi?" he whimpered.

"I'll try," Tobirama promised.

"What do I say…?" Izuna's eyes welled with tears. "…What if… I get you into trouble again…?"

"…You won't… Even if you do… It'll be okay…"

Izuna clung to the older male's leg tightly. "…I'm scared…"

"I know you are, Izuna… But there's nothing we can do…"

Tobirama pushed the door open, walking Izuna into the room and sitting him on the couch opposite the police.

"Please let Tobi stay…" Izuna whimpered. "I'm scared…"

The officers sighed but nodded.

"Izuna-kun, I am officer Watanabe. May I ask you a few questions?" Izuna nodded, staring at the ground. "What is your relationship with Senju-san?"

"…" Izuna looked up at Tobirama before he mumbled inaudibly.

"Please don't mumble, Izuna-kun; it's hard to hear," Watanabe said gently.

"…Friend…" Izuna said, a bit clearer than previously.

"Does he touch you anywhere?" Watanabe questioned.

"…" Izuna teared up; these questions were all too familiar – the ones that had gotten him into trouble on Hashirama's birthday.

"Izuna-kun?"

"…He only touches me on top of my clothes…"

"Does he make you touch him anywhere?"

Izuna shook his head. "No…"

"Do you feel comfortable around him?"

Izuna nodded.

"Izuna-kun, one last question." Watanabe's voice was soft.

"…"

"May I see those marks on your neck?"

Izuna shook his head, scooting back. "N-no…"

"Why not?"

"…I don't know…" Izuna could feel his already-rampaging heart beat impossibly fast at these words, knowing the man wanted to see the marks Tobirama had left behind on him.

"Izuna-kun, you've said no to everything I've asked you, so can you tell me why you're telling us differently to the woman at the restaurant? Are you lying to us?"

Izuna quickly shook his head. "…I… I wanted attention… I lied to the lady… Please leave me alone… I don't like this!"

"Izuna-kun, I need to see your neck before we can leave," Watanabe explained, sensing the younger's growing distress.

"No!" Izuna's breathing became erratic as a panic attack overwhelmed him. "No, no, no! Leave me alone! Please!"

"Izuna –" Tobirama tried to comfort the younger boy, but he was stopped when Watanabe shouted at him to stay away.

"Get away from him!" The officer shouted, his partner's hand on his gun. "He's scared of you!"

"No, it's _you _who's scaring him!" Tobirama argued.

"_Both _of you are scaring him!" Madara appeared in the doorway, his brother's cries having drawn him in. "Baby brother, come here."

Izuna whimpered and fled to his brother, hiding behind the older Uchiha. He could hear the screaming going on behind him, and he was scared, believing it to be all his fault.

"Okay!" Izuna screamed, desperate to stop the noise. "Okay, I lied! He does! He does have sex with me! But I like it! Just please! Please go away! Please! Please! I hate this! Stop it! Leave me alone!"

Tobirama frowned deeply at Izuna's words, but what hurt more than anything was watching him fall to the ground, curling into a ball and begging to be left alone.

Before Tobirama could do anything, a loud click caught his attention. Looking down, his heart sunk when he saw that he had been handcuffed.

"You're under arrest," snarled the cop. "You sick bastard."

"Let me go!" Tobirama shouted, struggling to get away from the officer. "Izuna! Izuna!"

Izuna reached up and covered his ears, crying loudly. "Aniki!"

"What is going on?!" Hashirama shouted – for the first time in a long time, he was angry. "Release my brother!"

"He is under arrest!" Watanabe shouted back, the chaos too much for any of them to handle.

"Don't you lay a hand on my brother!" Hashirama shouted again.

Madara was quick to pick Izuna up and carry him away from the confusion and into his bedroom.

Downstairs, angry shouts and bangs gave away the struggle, and all Madara could do was hold his brother and try to calm him down.

_**~~XX~~**_

"Izuna…" Madara sobbed into Hashirama that same night. "Izuna…"

"I know…" Hashirama had tears of his own falling down his cheeks as he rubbed his lover's back. "I know…"

Tobirama had been arrested and Izuna was soon removed from the house by Child Protection Services. Madara, too, had almost been removed until an inspection of Madara found no marks on him, and it was quickly decided that only Tobirama had been involved with a minor.

"Izuna…!" Madara sobbed. "Izuna…! I just got him back…! Izuna…!"

"I know, honey… We'll get him back… It'll be okay…"

"How…? How are you supposed to get him back…?"

"…I don't know… But we will… I promise…"

Madara cried loudly in heartbreak. All Hashirama could do was hold Madara until the younger cried himself to sleep.

Hashirama soon followed, too exhausted in his own grief to stay awake.


	15. Chapter 15

Three and a half years had passed. Tobirama had been released from jail already, but not a trace of Izuna had been found. To make things worse, Madara's health had taken a rapid decline.

Hashirama had done all he could to try and help his lover, but there was just nothing that could be done for him; it seemed that the stress of being separated from his brother had only aggravated things.

Tobirama, as expected, had searched desperately for Izuna – and three months later, he found a clue to his whereabouts. It had been in an article in the newspaper. Young Izuna had committed suicide.

While Tobirama's heart was shattered, nothing could compare with Madara's heartbreak.

The surviving Uchiha had taken to locking himself in his bedroom, doing nothing but lying in bed all day. He refused to come out of the room for anything, and even when Hashirama would bring up food, he just wouldn't eat.

Now, almost four years after the whole thing had started, Madara was on his deathbed. While the boy already had a weak immune system, there was now nothing left of it.

Madara lay on his bed, skin wrapped tightly around bones as his skin turned ashy grey. His eyes were lifeless, showing no emotion whatsoever.

And now, as Hashirama sat on the bed, wiping sweat from the Uchiha's forehead, it was obvious that the boy wasn't going to last much longer – the horrible coughs and tremors that wracked Madara's body were nothing compared to the buckets of blood he had been vomiting.

"The doctor is on her way," Hashirama whispered, squeezing Madara's hand. "Just hold on…"

The Uchiha looked over at the Senju, his eyes showing nothing but sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry…" Uchiha whispered, his voice scratchy and hoarse from keeping silent for so long. "It's all my fault… It's all my fault…"

"No," Hashirama whispered, stroking Madara's hair. "None of it is your fault."

The raven shook his head. "Yes, it is… If I chose a different restaurant that day…"

"Madara…" Hashirama whispered. "You can't blame yourself. None of us knew that this would happen… We all tried to stop it…"

Madara let out a horrible couch before choking. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Do you hate me, Hashirama…?"

"No," the addressed man answered without hesitation. He leant down and kissed his lover gently on the forehead. "I love you. I always will…"

A tear ran down Madara's cheek. "…I love you too… And Tobi… But I loved Izuna more… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry – it's understandable…"

"Hashirama… Everything's going black…"

The brunet sobbed loudly as he bowed his head, knowing exactly what was about to befall him. "Don't go…! Don't leave me… Madara!"

Madara was silent. Still.

Hashirama shook his lover, but he knew it was useless when the younger didn't respond. "…Madara…?"

"…"

Hashirama knew Madara was dead. He felt a tear roll down his face, followed by hundreds more. He pulled his lover into his arms, nuzzling the hair that had once been kept shiny and clean – not oily and uncared for like it was now.

Hashirama spent the entire night crying, unable to part with his late boyfriend.


End file.
